If I Fell
by LupinLover99
Summary: this is the sequel to the Beauty Within. remus and lily try to make their romance work.
1. preparations

**"If I Fell"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus, Lily or any of the marauders. The title is a Beatles song. Listen to the song! **

**A/N: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "The Beauty Within". PLEASE READ THAT FIRST!!!!! **

**Chapter one: preparations**

**The day of their first date, Lily tried to pretty herself up as much as possible. She put on a crisp green button-down shirt and a khaki skirt. She looked herself up and down in the mirror while she twisted her hair into an elegant bun on the top of her head. The final touch was rose shaped earrings, and she was ready.**

**Remus dressed in a deep blue polo shirt, (to match his eyes), and some black dress pants. The guys teased him, **

**"Sure you don't wanna put a tie on too Remus ol' boy?" Sirius joked. "Right James?"**

**James was usually the first to make wise cracks at anyone but this time, he was sitting in the corner of their dormitory, reading his book, Flying With the Cannons. Remus thought this was strange, but figured he was just having a bad day. Remus bent down and tied his trainers, (LOL), and stood up, letting Peter and Sirius inspect him before he went to meet Lily. **

**"Dashing, Moony." Said Sirius. **

**"Um," said Peter. "Right." Sirius hit him across the head. **

**"Now don't fight too much while I'm gone, okay?"**

**"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Moony."**

**James seemed to come out of his funk, for now at least. "Like Padfoot could ever stop fighting with Peter." He said, throwing his book aside and coming toward the others.**

**"Um, Remus, have a good time." He said, clapping Remus on the shoulder.**

**"Thanks James."**

**And with that, Remus bid them goodbye and went out the door, closing it behind him and began walking down the stairs. The minute he hit the floor, his jaw almost dropped, Lily was sitting on the bottom steps of the staircase to the girl's dormitory. **

**"He-" his voice had squeaked. Lily giggled and he cleared his throat. "Hello Lily. You look lovely!"**

**"Thanks. You look very handsome."**

**"Well, um, shall we go?"**

**"Yes."**

**Remus offered her his arm and she took it gratefully. With that, they walked out of the common room and began the journey to the entrance hall. **

**A/N: well, I thought it was a good start. Please review! **


	2. james is angry and i'm to blame

**"If I Fell"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or Lily but if I did, I would make them get married instead of James and Lily.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Remus' POV **

**We walked into Hogsmeade, side by side. I never thought I would be side by side with Lily Evans, but here I was. At one point, my hand brushed against hers. I went bright red and kept on apologizing but she grabbed my hand firmly, and gave it a little squeeze. It almost didn't sink in; I was holding Lily's hand! This had to be a dream. **

**We walked around and stopped off in "Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop" and "Dervish and Banges". After a while it began to rain. I gave Lily my coat and we walked to The Three Broomsticks. **

**Upon entering, we saw my fellow marauders seated at a table near the back of the bar. I wanted nothing more than to sit with them but I knew it was rude and Lily and I went to sit at the bar. **

**"Uh, two butterbeers." I told the bartender, Madam Rosmerta, who didn't look a day over twenty. **

**"This is lovely Remus." Lily said.**

**"It's only the Three Broomsticks, Lily. I'm sure you've been in here before."**

**"Not with you." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, taken aback at the fact that she was actually enjoying time with me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**James' POV **

**Sirius, Peter, and I went to Hogsmeade without dates. I should have been going with Lily. But she was busy going out with one of my best friends. Sirius could have been going out with any girl of his choice but he chose to go with me and keep me company. And Peter, well Peter had no choice but to go with us because no one else would have him.**

**We stopped into Honeydukes and bought some chocolate for Remus because the full moon was in a week. I silently reveled in the fun I would have if I told Lily his secret. Then to Zonko's Joke Shop to stock up for the next month of terrorizing Snape. Then after listening to Peter snivel about how cold it was, we went to the Three Broomsticks.**

**We had not been in there 10 minutes when Remus and Lily walked in. Lily was wearing his jacket! I could have cried. The damage was done. I'd probably lost her now. They ordered butterbeer and then sat there, staring into each other's eyes. I must have been staring too because Sirius began yelling and snapping his fingers in front of my face.**

**"Prongs? PRONGS?? Hey, Prongs, earth called. Ya want me to take a message?"**

**I snapped out of my reverie. "What?"**

**"Nothing. Look, what's wrong with you mate?"**

**"Nothing, nothing."**

**"Don't give me that. You didn't join in the snide remarks this morning and now you didn't even join in on planning pranks!"**

**I had barely heard him; Remus and Lily were getting closer to each other. I could feel the anger flaring inside me.**

**Sirius grabbed my chin and pulled my face so that I was looking at him. "Now look," he said, letting go and leaning back on two legs of his chair. "We are going to find out what's wrong with you if it kills us. Got it?"**

**"Fine, whatever." I sat back in my chair and turned toward my princess and her new prince. They were engaged in a lip lock! I couldn't take it anymore. I got up, knocking my chair over as I did and dashed out of the bar.**

**I could hear Sirius calling after me. "Prongs??? PRONGS??" But I just kept running.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remus' POV **

**I don't know how it happened. I was talking about possibly tutoring her in Arithmancy and she just kept coming closer. I could smell her breath. She smelled like butterbeer and peppermint. Before I knew it, we were kissing. It felt so good, but something in the back of my head kept saying, "James likes her! What are you doing?" I pulled away just in time to say James dashing out of the bar.**

**"Um, be right back Lily." I said quickly. I ran after James, feeling like an idiot, leaving a beautiful girl who was crazy about me alone at the bar. But I had to see why James was mad. As if I didn't know.**

**A/N: well, what do you think? More soon! James is mad!!!!**


End file.
